


I'll stay with you

by Wherestraykidsstay (Fluffystrawberrymochi)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, How Do I Tag, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, lee minho is whipped, the author is sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 16:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffystrawberrymochi/pseuds/Wherestraykidsstay
Summary: Falling in love with someone you think you have no hope with is honestly the worst feeling ever. Just ask Jisung. He's maybe a little bit too in love with Minho but can't bring himself to tell him.In which Jisung is a pining, whipped wreck who somehow manages to snag the cutest dancing god ever.Or the author just wanted to celebrate us finally getting a fandom name by posting a fic. STAYS!!





	I'll stay with you

Jisung just wants everything to be different. 

Don’t get him wrong, he’s so grateful for stray kids, for this family he found himself. He doesn’t know what he would do without them. He loves performing and hearing the loud cheers of the Stays which give him strength even on days where he feels like he could just collapse from tiredness. 

But… recently something hasn’t been feeling right. Jisung can’t really put his finger on it. It's like he’s homesick for a feeling he doesn’t know. It’s like listening to an old song and being unable to recall its name. The bittersweet feeling of loss. Just that Jisung doesn't know what he’s lost. 

But sometimes when the 9 of them are together, Jisung would suddenly find himself tuning everything out and the only thing he can somehow focus on is one person. One person’s laugh, one person’s smile, one person’s voice. 

“Jiiisunngiieee, come here to hyunggg” the brown-haired reason of his problems with the prettiest eyes ever (you’ll never hear Jisung admit this though) whines while making grabby hands. 

Jisung snaps out of his trance to the laughter of his fellow members. 

“Jisung hyung you really are like a squirrel, so blur” Jeongin laughs loudly. This just makes Hyunjin and Felix clap and laugh even louder. Felix even goes to the extent of throwing his body forward. Haish this boy. 

“Haish these friends” Jisung teases.

But Jisung knows. Ah it’s always Minho hyung. It’s not weird okay? Friends can find friends cute, friends can want to hug friends all the time. Friends can wanna kiss friends all the time… wait what? 

So that’s what it is. It’s always Minho hyung. It’s always been Minho hyung. Ever since the beginning. Just the two of them. 

Jisung walks slowly over to Minho and plops down on his lap. He’s willing his traitorous heart to calm down. If it beats any harder he swears Minho’s gonna hear it. Said boy idly cards his long and slender finger through Jisung’s soft orange locks and he feels like he could just die and go to heaven.  
Jisung is almost about to nod off when suddenly Minho stops which causes Jisung to jerk awake. Minho’s intense stare makes him all too aware of the coldness of the room. Since when was it this cold? 

“Jisung-ah, hyung is worried, are you okay? You seem so distant recently.”

In the distance Jisung hears Seungmin and Hyunjin screaming over god knows what but all he can focus on is Minho. 

“Hyung don’t worry about me, I’m just tired since I am WHO comeback is in 6 days. Worry about yourself first hyung I know you’ve been practising until 1 am every day on the choreography. You’re perfect as it is hyung.” Jisung wills himself not to turn red from the softness which is Lee Minho. 

“Oyo such a cute and caring dongsaeng. I love you so much” Minho beams while grabbing Jisung into a fake kiss. 

Jisung waves him away and laughs but Minho is already pulling Jisung back into his lap. 

“Stay with me” Minho giggles and somehow Jisung can’t say no. 

——————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jisung is not jealous. Okay, maybe he’s a little bit. Does Minho have to be so touchy feely with every member except him? Jisung knows he’s being irrational and that Minho can do whatever he likes and more painfully like whoever he likes. 

He decides to go to the convenience store to clear his head. Jisung shouts a goodbye into the dorm at no one in particular and rushes to grab his shoes. When he’s getting into the lift a sparkling, beautiful, intoxicating Lee Minho struts in and pulls him under his arm declaring that he’s coming along. “Weren’t you cuddling with Chan” Jisung tries to say without pouting (he fails), but Minho is already holding his hand and blabbing about all the snacks he wants. Jisung realises he has forgotten what breathing feels like. 

If this was a Korean drama, Minho would be the ridiculously hot Best Friend and Jisung would be the painfully in love school girl and eventually they end up together. But this is real life and Jisung’s afraid this love will always be unrequited, so, for now, he relishes in Minho’s company instead. 

They decide to go to the park after going crazy at the convenience store. Minho and Jisung have a race to the swing which Minho wins. He forces Jisung to push him on the swing. But Jisung isn’t really complaining because Minho is smiling so widely that he looks like the physical embodiment of the sun. They make their way to the pond and watch the swans swim by. Jisung being Jisung gets too overly excited and almost falls in which results in Minho swiftly catching him but then proceeding to laugh like a hyena. Jisung swears his heart is going to beat out of his chest. They end up lying shoulder to shoulder on the grass, fingertips grazing each other, talking about anything and everything.

When Minho kisses his cheek that night in thanks for the fun day, Jisung thinks that maybe just maybe Minho might like him the same way. That night Jisung sleeps well with warmness in his chest and butterflies in his stomach. Jisung wishes they could stay like this forever. 

——————————————————————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jisung wants to scream, laugh, cry he’s doesn’t even know anymore. What was he thinking? Minho liking him? Was he delusional or something?

It was a rare free day and the 9 of them were lazing around the dorm. Chan pipes up that since they are free they should go for a picnic by the Han river. There’s a chorus of yes-es and the dorm goes into a flurry of activity. Chan, Woojin and Jeongin enter Chan’s kitchen to prepare a feast. Hyunjin and Seungmin get the blankets and basket. Felix and Changbin get the games. (Or it’s mainly Changbin, Felix is too busy making heart eyes at said boy to help very much) Jisung is about to go help Changbin when someone clears their throat. The dorm room activity ceases and somehow the atmosphere becomes deadly quiet. All eyes are on Minho and he flushes. (Jisung thinks Minho’s cutest when he’s shy) 

“Errr guys I… (cough) can’t make it today I have hmm plans… ya” Minho says awkwardly while scratching his neck. The redness is creeping on to his neck and he looks like a deer in the headlights. 

The dorm is suddenly jolted back to life 7 boys dash towards a stunned Minho and bombard him with questions. 

“Minho hyung has a date?”  
“Who is he? Do we know him?”  
“Is he cute”  
“I can’t believe you got a date before me!” (Jisung swears this is Hyunjin) 

Minho is blushing furiously. As much as Jisung’s heart felt that it was being ripped out of his chest and stepped on, looking at Minho so happy made Jisung happy. Ah so this is what the pain of unrequited love felt like. 

In the midst of the noise, Jisung stands rooted to the spot. 

Minho hyung has a date.  
Minho hyung has a date.  
Minho hyung has a date. 

Minho hyung has a date that isn’t him. 

Jisung is crushed, he swore Minho had at least some interest in him, but boy was he so wrong. His aching heart proves it all. 

Amidst the chaos, no one sees Jisung slip into his room. When the door finally closes. Jisung lets the tears fall. Ah yes, so this is really what unrequited love feels like. 

When Jisung awakes, it’s to Minho petting his sweaty bangs. He feels awful and he looks awful and yet here is the literal sun smiling down on him like he’s the most precious thing in the world. 

“They told me that you weren’t feeling well and didn’t go for the picnic, so I got you kimchi ramen from your favourite store. You need to eat more and rest more please. Hyung is worried.” Minho says so gently that Jisung feels like he could melt. Jisung cannot bring himself to ask about his date so he settles for a small nod instead.

It’s moments like these that make him fall harder for Minho. His warmth, his beauty but most of all, his kindness. It’s moments like these that Jisung wants to stay in forever. Minho patting his bangs. Minho holding his hand. Minho just being Minho.  
It’s not until Minho slips under the covers next to Jisung that he really wants to cry. Their fingers are intertwined and Jisung can feel the rhythmic Inhale and exhale of Minho’s breath on his lips. If he just leans in closer their lips would meet. And god does he want to so badly. But Minho he, he’s in love with someone else. So, for now, Jisung has to be satisfied with playing the good little dongsaeng, the comforting supporter. He has to suppress these feelings. If Minho’s happy he’s happy he decides. Their distance is merely five centimetres but to Jisung he feels like they are miles apart and that’s what it will always be- so close yet so far. 

Jisung wishes that things wouldn’t stay like this forever. 

——————————————————————---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With the comeback so close. All 9 members have been practising very hard. No one is really sleeping properly. Jisung noticed Minho has been practising till almost two every morning. Singing and rapping till his voice gets hoarse and dancing till he collapsed from exhaustion. Jisung worries a lot for his hyung. Not just because he likes him, (which he does so much it hurts) but also because stray kids are like his family.

It’s a spur of the moment decision but suddenly Jisung finds himself walking to the practice room at two in the morning, clad in his pyjamas, holding a flask of hot ginseng. He’s not doing this because he’s in love, he tries to convince himself, he’s doing this because he’s worried about his teammate that’s all. Before he can even change his mind and go back to the dorm, he finds himself in front of one of the dance studios. He can hear their new song "Voices" playing softly through the doors of the studio and the rhythmic “tap tap tap” of Minho’s dance steps. He’s always in awe every time he sees Minho dance. It’s no mistake that he's called real dancing gem. Under the spotlight, he looked like a diamond glittering and twirling. He’s perfect. Jisung could look at him for hours. 

The song ends and Jisung realises he can’t keep staring at his just Friend like a creep, so he steadies his heart and enters the cold room. The sound alerts Minho who whips around immediately and sends Jisung a death glare. Jisung grins sheepishly and waves but inside his heart is beating at 150km/h. He’s probably gonna pass out. What was he thinking? This is way too intimate. Just him and Minho alone at two in the morning. Seoul is silent, it’s just the two of them breathing the same cold air, sharing the same space. One is just madly in love with the other. They stare at each other for what seems like an eternity. It’s Jisung who finally breaks the silence by offering the older the prepared herbal tea. 

“Hyung, I’ve just been so worried about, you’re really overworking yourself. I brought you this. I think you should sleep. Or you can continue if you want. I’ll leave now yes to the door. It’s the other way sorry. Yes, I’m going now.” Jisung is rambling he can’t look Minho in the face at all lest he gives away his emotions. He’s about to leave when he hears what sounds like tinkling bells. Minho’s giggling and talking fast strides to him. Jisung feels like he’s gonna die right there. Suddenly he’s in a warm - albeit sweaty- embrace, but he doesn’t mind at all because Minho is hugging him. Minho is hugging HIM. 

“Jisung ah, you’re so cute. Hyung really loves you a lot. I wish we could stay like this forever. You and me. “ He says while intertwining their fingers. 

This is when Jisung cracks. 

“Hyung don’t say things you don’t mean. Don’t say things that will get my hopes up. Only to make my heart ache the next moment.” Jisung croaks out, the tears threatening to spill. 

“Jisungie I mean it. Why don’t you believe me? I really really like you. I like that you care so much about all of us, I like how when you smile your eyes become cute little crescents, I like how hardworking you are, I like how your fingers fit perfectly in mine, I like your rapping, your singing your dancing, but most of all I like how you make me want to stay with you forever. I’ve liked you ever since you held my hand during Hellavator. This is not how I meant to confess at all haha. Hyung is sorry I took so long.” 

“What Really? You aren’t shitting me, are you? How about your date then” Jisung’s heart feels like it’s going to burst out of his chest in happiness but there’s just too many unanswered questions. 

“This is quite embarrassing but I actually went to get help from a Friend to confess to you. But looks like I didn’t need it. Why were you jealous Jisung-ah?” Minho teases. 

Jisung decides there’s no point in hiding it and nods bashfully. He whispers a question he’s always been wanting to ask and Minho giggles and cups his cheek, pressing their lips together. There are no fireworks like every romance book he's read always mentioned. But there’s something better, warmth, gentleness, love but mostly the feeling of home. Jisung thinks he can’t get any luckier than this. 

When Minho slips under the covers next to Jisung and presses a kiss to his forehead, Jisung realises tomorrow when he wakes up everything will be different but he doesn’t mind one bit. 

Jisung decides that next to Minho is definitely where he wants to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fic <3 Its my first one so I apologise if it is'nt very good :(


End file.
